ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Frogfan
Ben Rodriquez, better known as '''Frogfan', is a fictional e-fed character handled by Ben Phoenix under the name ‘Frogfan’. He is perhaps known as one of the greatest wrestlers to never win a World championship. Career Debut/Internet Champion Frogfan debuted in CWF (later known as SCW and then as UWF) in early February 2002, he had a quick rise to the top and stayed in and around the main event for his two year stint in the company. After various promos and vignettes, Frogfan finally appeared onscreen to say he had signed a contract and was now CWF property. This however did not sit well with Cutter who disliked the rookie and said that he had to pay his dues. Frogfan was then beaten down by Cutter and his cronies. Frogfan's first match was then set up, against Cutter at the February PPV for the brand new CWF Internet Championship. Frogfan was the obvious underdog but after some outside interference backfired, Frogfan was able to capitalise and become the first ever CWF Champion. Shortly thereafter, Frogfan morphed into goofy superhero Hurricane Frogfan, and found himself in a feud with newcomer 'Living Legend' Matt Jericho. An epic feud that would last up to 2 years. Feud with Living Legend CWF was running strong as the Jericho/Frogfan feud reached new heights, a hellacious hell in a cell match stole the show at a PPV and the feud (seemingly) culminated when Frogfan put his Internet title up against the cocky newcomer. Jericho was victorious and Frogfan was NOT happy at all. Frogfan tried and failed 3 times at regaining his title, at the end of the final match at the October PPV, Frogfan and Jericho shook hands. Jericho was the new star, and Frogfan disappeared into the sunset, he had lost his title and his 'spot' but he had kept his pride. In March 2003, Matt Jericho found himself being beaten down 2 on 1, when suddenly the lights went out and the familiar 'STAND BACK!' music was played in the arena, the crowd erupted and Frogfan sprinted to the ring to help The Living Legend. A new force was made and the unlikely duo had an impressive undefeated run, until when they received a tag title shot, Frogfan turned on Jericho screaming at him 'YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!'. Frogfan threw the superhero mask on the floor and walked out. He returned the next week with completely new music and new attire obviously, saying he was sick of always being there for 'the fans' and now he was there for himself. However, it did not go too well for the changed superstar, as at All Star Showdown, Frogfan's cockyness allowed himself to get rolled up and yet he again he lost to Matt Jericho. Grazien After several matches with Jericho, he had still never beat him, so Frogfan let Jericho go his own way. Which is when Frogfan met a new superstar, with no direction. This man happened to be future star, the giant, known as Grazien. After being taken under his wing, Grazien won the tag team titles with his mentor. When they lost the straps they decided to go their separate ways but on good terms. When Grazien won the World Championship, Frogfan was interviewed for the Observer newsletter and here is what he said: "Grazien is a magnificent athlete, everything from his vertical leaping ability, his size, his strength is awesome, his timing is spot on and that all comes from being an amateur athelete. I'm really proud of him, lots of people said he couldn't do it. I imagine he will hold onto that belt for a LONG time." Retirement Several months later, at SCW All Star Showdown 2004, Frogfan challenged Matt Jericho one last time, and to be sure the feud would end forever, the loser had to retire. The match? A last man standing match. In this match which stole the show of All Star Showdown (like many of their other encounters) Frogfan finally got that win over the Living Legend. Though after the match both competitors were wiped out by a returning Main Event. Soon after, the company folded and Frogfan debuted in the indies! Frogfan floundered in the indies for a while, winning a few titles, losing his love for the business he decided to retire at aged 21 and get a 'real job'. Return In August 2008, more than 4 years after his retirement, Frogfan announced his return to the ring hoping to win that World title that's alluded him. No one knows where or when it will happen yet. But you better 'STAND BACK!' In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* FroggerSplash :* FroggerBomb (Olympic Slam) *'Signature moves' :* Lilipad Leap (Shooting star press) :* Superkick *'Nicknames' :*"The Lilipadded Luchador" Championships and accomplishments *'CWF/SCW/UWF' :*2002 CWF Internet Champion (2) :*2003 SCW Internet Champion :*2003 SCW Hardcore Champion (3) :*2004 SCW Tag Team Champion :*2004 UWF Tag Team Champion *'Revolutionary Wrestling Alliance' :*2002 RWA Tag Team Champion :*2002 RWA Hardcore Champion (6) :*2003 RWA Royal Rumble Winner *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' :*2004 XWF Hardcore Champion :*2004 XWF UK Champion Trivia *Frogfan is fluent in French and Spanish *Frogfan and Living Legend became real life friends after their feud and remain close *Frogfan takes great pride in helping Grazien to the top *Frogfan has never tasted Frogs legs and repulses at the thought Frogfan Frogfan